


Different Creature Battles

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl winced as soon as a creature's tail knocked her down. There was a glance at the creature before she scowled.





	1. Chapter 1

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl winced as soon as a creature's tail knocked her down. There was a glance at the creature before she scowled. She began to hover.  
''You won't trespass after I defeat you,'' she said. Supergirl viewed the creature's fangs as it snarled. Her eyebrow went up.  
''A bowl of stew is frightening. You aren't.''

Supergirl flew with arms stretched in front of her and fists prepared. Her fists struck the creature's neck and knocked it back.  
She heard footsteps and glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes widened.

Reverend Amos Howell frowned and stood with his arms folded across his chest at the same time. ''There you are! You forgot something recently,'' he said.

Supergirl blinked twice before she shrugged.

''You forgot to run errands with me in Metropolis.''

''Oh. Right.''

''You can battle creatures later,'' Amos said.

''We have time for errands?'' Supergirl asked.

''If we hurry.''

''Are you forgetting about the giant creature I'm battling? Then again, you usually forget to shut the kitchen door.''

''I'll defeat the creature. You get ready for our errands.''

''Are you powerful enough? Oh. Right. Alien tentacles. Why should I get ready? Oh. Right. Supergirl outfit. I guess I'll see you when you return. IF you return!''

Amos viewed Supergirl flying far from him. He faced the creature and still frowned. His eyes flew open the minute it raised its claws.

Many minutes later, Supergirl was in a kitchen. Rather Kara. Worry appeared in her eyes. Amos never returned. She walked to Martha and Jonathan Kent. ''I was going to go to Metropolis with Amos, but he never returned.''


	2. Chapter 2

Martha and Jonathan exchanged glances.

''We'll search for him. You stay here,'' Jonathan said to Kara. He watched as she nodded before he departed with Martha.

''IF you return!'' Recent words near Amos. ''If you're hurt or...'' Kara's worried expression returned.

Several minutes went by before Martha and Jonathan appeared. There were matching frowns.

''You found Amos?''

''Yes. Amos was unconscious. He lost quite a bit of blood. There were many scratches on his body. We took him to a hospital. He'll be there for the entire evening,'' Jonathan said.

''Amos is going to be fine?''

There was one smile before Jonathan nodded.

Kara wondered if the creature fled. She was going to eventually find the creature and defeat it for hurting Amos.

The next evening, Amos was in his own bed. He heard Kara's voice, but he couldn't view her expression. A giant white cone was around his neck. His battle with the creature was indeed different from when Supergirl almost defeated it.

THE END


End file.
